Tulane University is an active member in the Primary Breast Therapy Group (NSABP) and, in affiliation with this organization, we will contribute data and biological specimens from patients with mammary cancer entered into the various NSABP protocols. We propose to continue our participation in the various adjuvant therapy protocols with women referred to us after having had their primary surgery. We also plan to begin entering patients into the primary therapy protocol. We plan to continue the Network Control Program developed at Tulane University involving multiple charity and private institutions and physicians throughout southern Louisiana and Mississippi. We will continue our educational programs for these Network facilities and support them in entering patients on NSABP protocols. We plan to continue the activity of our Human Tumor Stem Cell Assay (HTSCA) Laboratory in analyzing primary and metastatic carcinoma of the breast, to generate data in preparation for NSABP study utilizing this assay for selection of therapy in the adjuvant setting. Finally, we plan to continue to stress the multidisciplinary treatment of cancer, which has been the philosophy of Tulane University for many years.